Black Red Love Blood Red Love
by dark-night-girl
Summary: Un fragmento de una obra...Una vida destrozada, Miseria, Un te quiero...salvarla, imposible...o talvez, tú podrías...


Cuatro jovenes se encontraban en un local repleto de gente, era la inauguración del nuevo teatro de actrices en particular, y ellos habían ido a ver. El menor de los jóvenes parecía tener la mirada perdida en una joven que le resultaba familiar, y una palabra le resonaba en la cabeza sin sentido: _te quiero_. La joven se encontraba detrás del vestíbulo, conversando animadamente con otras de las actrices, ella era la voz principal. El joven se corría algunos de los mechones verdosos de la frente, que le sudaba, algo en esa chica le traía un mal presentimiento.

Vuelve aquí Gar- le dijo un joven moreno, que lo tomó por los hombros y lo depositó en su asiento, no tenía porqué estár espiando a hurtadillas, no sin él.

Oye, estaba viendo- protestó el joven, zafandose de los brazos del zanzón.

Callate que ya va a empezar-le dijo al joven de ojos esmeralda, al mismo tiempo que las luces se apagaban y el telón rojo se empezaba a hacer a un lado.

Damas y caballeros, es un honor para mí presentarles la apertura de Moulin Rouge, el lugar donde las bellezas se juntan- dijo esto señalando a cada una de las jóvenes que se encontraban en el teatro, una de esas era una pelirroja que se encontraba sentada al lado del joven Gar – con tal agrado, les presento la obra maestra de mis señoritas; ROXANE...- aplausos generales, el telón terminó su recorrido, dejando ver a una joven pelinegra en el centro del escenario, con una luz tenue que la alumbraba. Corte de luz general.

**_Will drive you!  
Will drive you!  
Will drive you!  
MAD!  
_**La joven no estaba vestida tan casualmente que digamos, parecía una prostituta; me explico, llevaba un traje escotado de cuero hasta arriba de las rodillas, unas botas largas negras y unos semiguantes igualmente negros.

Esta es la historia de un joven, que se enamoró de una prostituta- dicho esto por el maestro, la joven fue iluminada completamente.**_  
_****_ROXANNE  
You don't have to put on that red light  
Walk the streets for money  
You don't care if it's wrong or if it is right_**

Unos diez jovenes, entre ellos uno muy parecido al de ojos esmeralda, aparecieron de la sombra de la joven y se arrodillaron ante ella, rogandole su mano, a exepción del joven, quien la miraba desde lejos.**_  
_****_ROXANNE  
You don't have to wear that dress tonight  
ROXANNE  
You don't have to sell your body to the night  
_**Cada uno la besaba por su parte, el hombro, el cuello, la mano, etc…**_  
His eyes upon your face   
His hand upon your hand  
His lips caress your skin  
IT'S MORE THAN I CAN STAND!  
_**El joven estaba que ardía, como se atrevían a hacerle eso a una joven.**_  
_****_Why does my heart cry?  
ROXANNE! (ect.)  
Feelings I can't fight!  
You're free to leave me but   
Just don't deceive me!  
...And please believe me when I say  
I LOVE YOU!  
_**cantaba el joven esmerilado, detrás de la joven, mientras esta solo se reía de su ingenuidad, como pudo ser tan tonto de enamorarse de ella, cuando ella recordaba tan bien que ella había empezado el romance...**_  
Y yo que te quiero tanto que voy hacer  
Me dejaste, me dejaste por un monton de monedas  
El alma se me fue   
Se me fue el corazon  
Ya no tengo ganas de vivir  
Porque no te puedo convencer  
Que no te vendas corazon  
_**El joven la abrazaba por la espalda, mientras que ella solo lo miraba, tiesa, ella de verdad lo amaba, pero no podía quedarse con él.**_  
ROXANNE!  
_****_You don't have to put on that red light!  
You don't have to wear that dress tonight  
ROXANNE!  
You don't have to put on that red light   
ROXANNE!  
You don't have to wear that dress tonight!  
ROXANNE!   
ROXANNE!  
ROXANNE!  
ROXANNE!  
_**Un montón de jovenes y jovencitas aparecieron de la nada, y de la impression, la joven pelingra cayó al piso. Cada uno la apuntaba por su parte. **_  
_****_Why does my heart cry?  
Feelings I can't fight!  
ROXANNE!  
ROXANNE!  
I love you!  
I love you!  
I love you!  
I love you!_**

La joven le pedía ayuda a gritos ahogados al joven esmerilados, pero este la despreciaba, EL, que tanto la había amado, fue desechada igual que todos los anteriores pretendientes de la joven, ella era solo una prostituta, que más se le iba a hacer... 

El joven Gar de repente tuvo una iluminación de la mente, cuando la joven de pura casualidad fijó sus ojos en él. La recordaba perfectamente, sus curvas, su cara, sus labios, su sonrisa, su pelo, su aroma, era ella, no podía ser nadie más que ella, no existía nadie más en el mundo que dejara esa fragancia, pero el solo recordaba que la amaba, que era suya, o tal vez lo fue alguna vez,el no recordaba de donde la conocía, ni que hacía ahí ni nada, no le importaba la verdad, solo recordaba una cosa...

...pero la desgracia lo había echo olvidar a la única persona que de verdad lo amó, su amada, su Raven...


End file.
